dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lutus (MajinGogito)
Lutus (Pronounced LOO-TUSS) is a Saiyan that is part of Basil's Elite. He is featured in the first saga of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos and is introduced in the second chapter, "A Royal Promise". He is a member of the Super Elite class of Saiyans. He will also become a playable character in the game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Overview Appearance Lutus has a bulky, but still somewhat slender boy. He stands around 6'2 and has not so wild, black semi-spiky hair that is similar to Future Gohan's. His eyes are black and he wears a crimson scouter over them. He is slightly more muscular than most Saiyans, usually lifting weights. He also has a scar between his eyes that he somehow received before the beginning of the story. Lutus's armor looks like that of a first-class warrior. His armor is mainly red with light brown colored straps. He wears his light brown harnesses on his armor similar to Bardock and his chest pieces are red while his stomach piece is light brown like his pauldrons. He wears red armwarmers and legwarmers. He wears the bottom half of a black jumpsuit. Personality Lutus is easily-shocked, playful, and protective. He isn't so serious and tries to tire his opponent out when fighting. He's energetic and plays around with his opponents. He fights to protect all he loves, not enjoying people getting hurt around him. His playful nature has gotten him into trouble on multiple occasions. History Lutus was the second-to-last to be drafted into Basil's Elite by Basil when the Saiyan Warrior first became General of the Armies. He, along with all of his comrades conquered and killed over millions in the years that he served. He was a good but playful fighter in his days on the team, enjoying to toy around with his prey while facing off against them. He was also close friends with Ado, who was extremely devastated by his death. He met Tharos in the Age 941 and was incredibly shocked by his power and knew that he would grow up to be a very powerful warrior, just like his father. He was killed by a volley of advanced, armor-piercing bullets striking through his body when protecting Prince Daikon and Tharos from the Elite Gelboian Gunmen when the two lost control in their Great Ape form while on Planet Gelbo. His body was later cremated by Basil and his Elites, marking his legacy as a powerful Saiyan Warrior. Transformations Great Ape Lutus, being a Saiyan with a tail, has the ability to transform into a Great Ape when he stares at a Full Moon or Power Ball and absorbs about 17 million Zenos of moonlight. He has some control over himself in the form and is 10x stronger than his base maximum. He has used this form on some occasions, mostly for purging entire planets. He also becomes more serious in this form. This was the form that Lutus was in when he was killed on Planet Gelbo. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Flight *Wild Sense *Great Ape Transformation *Howl *Saiyan Soul *Energy Barrier *Ki Supression *Power Ball *Zenkai *Pump Up *This is Gonna be Fun! Combative Techniques *Ki Blast *Dragonthrow *Explosive Wave *Fierce Counterattack *Finger Beam *Ki Rush Wave *Chou Makouhou *Chou Makouhou Barrage *Energy Barrage Wave *Confetti Energy Wave *Falling Knee Crush Kill List Daikon Saga *Many Kynians *Many Azakios *Many Gelboians Battles *Lutus, Bochok, Ado, Parsna, and Basil VS Kynians *Lutus (Great Ape), Bochok (Great Ape), Ado (Great Ape), Parsna (Great Ape), Basil (Base, Great Ape), and Tharos VS Azakios Trivia *He is one of the first known Saiyans to die in the story Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Characters with ki Category:Dead Characters Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Elites Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Basil's Elite Category:Super Elite Category:Heroes Category:Supporting character Category:Characters with Tails Category:Male Characters